<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Exit Doors, Stars, and Jellyfish by Lila11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342575">Of Exit Doors, Stars, and Jellyfish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11'>Lila11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too Many Clocks, Too Little Time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, MINAYEON FLUFF FTW, What happened to saida is still a mystery though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationship? Yeah, no, Mina doesn't really like it and Nayeon may have the perfect (temporary) solution for it. </p><p>Or</p><p>A little snippet of Nayeon and Mina's relationship in between chapter 22 and epilogue of Cinderella</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too Many Clocks, Too Little Time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Exit Doors, Stars, and Jellyfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta-ed.<br/>Please enjoy and excuse any errors 👉👈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was the first time Twice was invited for KCON in the US and the girls are extremely excited. Not only are they the main act but Jihyo and Mina are going to be hosting the show too.</p><p>They just completed a successful Asian tour and have just released their fifth mini album, so this was a great opportunity to introduce the girls to KPop fans in the west and promote their latest comeback.</p><p>The number of ONCE that welcomed them at JFK Airport was unexpected. But that just shows how the girls are slowly but surely establishing their group’s popularity in the western side of the world.</p><p>And it’s Mina’s birthday.</p><p>She even got to celebrate it twice this year.</p><p>First was when her group members, along with their managers, surprised her with a pre-birthday dinner at their dorm. (The fans who saw them off at Incheon Airport also gave her a lot of gifts.)</p><p>Second was when they arrived in the US and the group had a surprise lunch for the Japanese ballerina at a local restaurant that serves the best poke bowl in the east coast – thanks to Jeongyeon’s research.</p><p>The girls arrived two days before the event, which meant that they’d have a whole day to themselves before they go for rehearsals. After getting settled in at their hotel, the girls used their free time to run around the city, check out the KPop booths and shop at all the novelty stores nearby.</p><p>Mina, being the brave little sushi that she is, decided to separate herself from the group to check out Newark’s night life. After reassuring Jihyo that her number’s on speed dial – and Jihyo turning on the tracker app on the Japanese’s phone – Mina ended up going to the pub just across their hotel.</p><p>
  <em>Nayeon’s supposed to be here by now.</em>
</p><p>It’s been eight months since Nayeon started training to take over the Creative Department of <em>IM Interiors, LLC</em> and two months since Mina last saw her. In person. In Seoul. The Korean girl kept her promise of coming back on a regular basis and had always made time to attend their shows – she even attended the two-day sold out concert in Tokyo Dome with Mina’s parents.</p><p>There were times when Mina would wonder if Nayeon was really working. The girl has a huge responsibility and had to sacrifice quite a lot just to keep her promises. It makes Mina feel guilty and special at the same time. They’ve already talked about it –</p><p>
  <em>And she said I don’t need to worry about it.</em>
</p><p>Taking a sip of her long island iced tea, she fished her phone out to check if the Korean interior designer had replied to her. The last message or messages that she’s received from Nayeon were twenty-three memes to commemorate every year that Mina’s been <em>blessing the earth with her ethereal beauty.</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LONL</strong>
</p><p>You owe me 23 kisses</p><p>For those memes</p><p>
  <strong>LOML</strong>
</p><p>LOL</p><p>
  <strong>LONL</strong>
</p><p>Don’t LOL me</p><p>
  <strong>LOML</strong>
</p><p>Then come collect your kisses</p><p>NOW</p><p>
  <strong>LONL</strong>
</p><p>Where are you?</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with you and exit doors?“</p><p>Mina was a little startled. She raised an eyebrow before turning around to see smirking Nayeon, approaching her. Déjà fucking vu.</p><p>“Is this some sort of kink I didn’t know of?” Nayeon joked.</p><p>Mina chuckles because this <em>is</em> becoming kind of their thing – Mina roaming around foreign cities and Nayeon finding her by the exit doors of pubs or even restaurants. “Less crowded, more space to think. And if things get out of control in there, it’ll be easier for me to just –”And then she pretends to dodge and sprint like a ninja.</p><p><em>She’s such a dork. </em>Nayeon giggles at how cute Mina is. “Still a slow drinker, I see.” Nodding to the half empty glass that the Japanese girl’s setting down on one of the beer crates.</p><p>“Shut up.” Mina shushed Nayeon as she wraps her arms around the latter’s neck. “I’m collecting my kisses now.” She whispered before going in for the Korean’s lips.</p><p>“Twenty-three kisses – ” Nayeon mumbles into Mina’s lips. “Nothing more –” Her arms found their way around Mina’s waist. “You have to count –” Still allowing Mina control over her lips. “Are you even counting?”</p><p>“Shhh.” She shushed Nayeon as she tightens her arms around her.</p><p>One of the best things about overseas shows is the part where Mina and Nayeon can actually kiss and hug and be a little intimate in public spaces without worrying about Dispatch catching them. And they make sure to savor every moment of it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t really know how they went from making out at the pub to blindly tapping her key card on her hotel room in a matter of like thirty minutes – it would have been a lot lesser if not for the elevator taking too much time on the ninth floor.</p><p>She used Nayeon’s body to push the door open and would’ve thrown the girl on the bed if she didn’t notice the rose petals scattered all around the room.</p><p><em>Aww. </em>“Did you do all these?”</p><p>“I had help.” Nayeon shrugs, smiling proudly. “Chaeyu.”</p><p><em>Of course. </em>It wasn’t really a surprise that the maknaes would help Nayeon with something like this. They’re the hopeless romantics of the group after all.</p><p>“I would’ve followed you to the pub sooner but I thought I’d give you a few moments of alone time. You know, enjoy your first day of being twenty-three.” Nayeon grabs the party hat that’s on the dresser and puts it on the birthday girl’s head. She sits Mina on the bed before carefully kneeling in front of her, tucking a few loose strands of hair on her ear. “Happy birthday, Minari. I’m your gift.”</p><p>Mina rolls her eyes at her girlfriend’s aegyo. She’s never going to admit how much she loves it.</p><p>“And this too.” Nayeon pulls out a blue velvet box from her coat pocket and presents it to Mina. She grins as the birthday girl gave her a suspicious look before opening the box.</p><p>Nayeon had learned that if there’s one piece of jewelry that Mina likes – and would actually wear on a daily basis – it’s a pair earrings.  </p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>“Baby, you could give me a roll of thread and I’d think it’s the greatest gift I’ve ever received.” She hands the box back to Nayeon to remove the earrings she’s currently wearing to put on the new ones.</p><p>Nayeon laughs at Mina’s excitement as she takes the new earrings out of the box to help put them on. She pulls back after a while to admire Mina. Her long chestnut brown hair with the side bangs tucked in her ears. Gold star earrings that now shine on the side of her pretty face. Her flustered cheeks as she giggles in her tiny voice. Cherry red lips. Those enchanting eyes that never fail to put her into a trance like state whenever she stares at them.</p><p>“I love you.” Nayeon breathes out as she pushes Mina to the bed. “It’s time for part two of your gift.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mina has her head propped up on one hand while the other traces the tattoo on Nayeon’s collarbone. No matter how many times she’d already seen it, she still finds it sexy how the dark ink blends really well with her girlfriend’s creamy skin.</p><p>“Jet lag?”</p><p>It’s 2:29 AM and way past Mina’s bedtime but since they’re in a different time zone, the Japanese was still widely awake.</p><p>“Hmm.” Mina hums, loving the feel of Nayeon’s hand softly caressing her face. It’s moments like this when she feels so much closer to her girlfriend. Physically, emotionally and even spiritually – Mina could’ve sworn she heard angels sang when Nayeon screamed her name multiple times in the last few hours.</p><p>“Are you running a mole factory?” </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You’ve got two new moles here.” Nayeon lightly pokes the Japanese’s right cheek. “These weren’t here the last time.” She adjusts her position, props herself up with her elbows on the bed to place soft kisses on Mina’s new moles. “You know they say that your moles are where your lover in your past life would always kiss you.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You think I was lover in your past life?”</p><p>“God, I hope so. I want you to be my lover in all my life times. Past. Present. Future.” The Japanese leans in to trace Nayeon’s jaw with her lips until she reaches her ear. “All I really want is to be with you. Not just on my birthday.” She whispered, kissing the pulse point just below Nayeon’s ear. “Always.”</p><p>Mina can definitely survive a few months without being with Nayeon physically but she always gets so clingy whenever they’re together. Nayeon lets out a low moans and Mina’s hearing angels sing again.</p><p>“There’s, uh, there’s something I actually want to talk to you about.” There’s seriousness in Nayeon’s tone. “What if we take our relationship to the next level?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Bright neon lights that says <em>OPEN 24 HOURS </em>blink just right outside the glass window of the shop as the artist who owns it prepares his machine and inks. It’s four in the morning and Nayeon was able to convince Mina to put on her thickest padded coat over her PJs and accompany her to the nearest tattoo parlor.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Mina asks Nayeon who’s already sitting comfortably on the chair as she pressed a piece of paper on her right wrist.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>This is something that the Korean’s been thinking about for some time now. And it’s normally not a big deal – she got her tattoos the moment she thought of them – but this time is different. She wants to involve Mina in process.</p><p>“Baby…” Mina finally lifts her hand and carefully peels the paper off Nayeon’s wrist. “There’s no going back if you do this. This is going to be permanent.”</p><p>“You say that like I didn’t already have tattoos.”</p><p>“It’s just –“ Mina groans in frustration. “It’s the ugliest jellyfish I’ve ever seen and you want to put that on your body?!”</p><p>The Japanese pouts as she stares at the jellyfish drawing on the piece of paper she was holding, then to the sketch that had transferred to Nayeon’s wrist.</p><p>“It’s the most beautiful drawing I’ve ever seen.” Nayeon chuckles. It’s endearing – the way Mina was genuinely concern so reaches to hold her hand and gives it a tight squeeze. “Relax. I want this. And besides, Mike here can do some modifications on it.”</p><p>They watch as Mike – the tattoo artist – slips surgical gloves on his hands after setting up his tools.</p><p>“Hey Mike!” Nayeon called out in English. “You can do some modification on it, right?”</p><p>“Got ya! Some dotworks would do the trick.”</p><p>“Works for me.” Nayeon agreed.</p><p>The artist drags his chair to where Nayeon is and adjusts the led light hovering above his client’s arm. “You ready?”</p><p>“Yes. Let’s do it.” Nayeon’s exhaled.</p><p>“Alright. On three.”</p><p>One.</p><p>Two.</p><p>Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.</p><p>Mina holds on to Nayeon’s free hand a bit tighter. She can see her girlfriend’s face wincing. It doesn’t matter if Nayeon already has tattoos, she’s sure it still hurts getting them done. It’s basically puncturing little holes on the skin and then pulling it back to deposit the ink.</p><p>“Sattang messaged me.” Mina spoke after a while. ”She’s staying at the same hotel, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. I think she’s sleeping by now.” <em>Oh, thank goodness.</em> The low buzzing of the rotary tattoo machine was no help in distracting her from what’s happening on her wrist. It’s not really that painful but it stings. “She’d been drinking since dinner last night.”</p><p>“I figured. She had so many typos in it.” She softly squeezed Nayeon’s hand. “Does it have anything to do with Dahyunie?”</p><p>“You know her. Everything always has something to do with Dubu especially now that she’s missed her flight. Sana was looking forward to them spending this weekend together. So, I hope you don’t mind if she third wheels again.”</p><p>“Baby, at this rate, I think <em>you’re</em> going to be the third wheel of Misana.”</p><p>”Right. Cause you’re like best friends now.” Nayeon snorts but she knows how much Mina had grown fond of Sana.</p><p>“You know… Dahyunie’s been spending a lot of time with Momo. Do you think they’re –”</p><p>“No! No. Dubu will never do that to Sana or to me.”</p><p>“To you?”</p><p>“I mean, Dubu respects people’s history. She’s not going to… you know… with Momo. Ever.” Sighs. Nayeon caught herself becoming a little defensive so she decided to change the topic. “I think this whole long distance relationship is not working for them.”</p><p>“<em>I </em>don’t like this long distance thing.”</p><p>“Me too. But that’s why I’m doing this.” She nods to the little jellyfish on her wrist. “So you’ll know that you’re always with me anywhere I go. And I could just look at my hand and I'd see you there.”</p><p>They turn their attention to the tattoo artist who’s just finishing the lining of her little red squiggly tattoo.</p><p>“Why a jellyfish though?” Nayeon had Mina draw the tattoo design with whatever she likes, but she never expected a jellyfish. “I thought you’d go for like, a clock. A star. Or even a sock.”</p><p>“I was thinking of those. But I remember when you got lost at the aquarium looking for the jellyfish that first time we met up. This way you’d always be able to find one. And the stars will lead you to it.” Mina shrugs. “I’m your jellyfish.”</p><p>Nayeon blushed. <em>She’s a fucking genius. </em>The way Mina decided to have the jellyfish inked just right below the third star on Nayeon’s wrist was just perfect.</p><p>“Maybe I should get one too.” Mina puffs her cheeks out, thinking.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe like our initials.”</p><p>“No! Jihyo’s going to kill me!” Nayeon panics, scratching the tip of her nose. “And it’s never a good idea to tattoo the name of your girlfriend. Cause what if we break up?! You’re going to be stuck with that forever.”</p><p>“In case you’ve forgotten, Ms. Im, you’re <em>already</em> stuck with me. Forever.” She pokes Nayeon’s cute little button nose. “So this break up talk is none sense. But if for some weird, unexplained reason that <em>that </em>happens, I can always say it’s my own initials.”</p><p>“No! No, not going to happen. No fucking way!”</p><p>Nayeon did her best to change the Japanese ballerina’s mind – even exaggerating the pain she was feeling on her wrist in hopes that it will scare her off. But at the end of the day, whatever Mina wants, Nayeon gives. </p><p>And so Mina got a two-letter-tattoo on her birthday. </p><p>And Nayeon prays that her friends don’t kill her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this little Minayeon fluff 🥺🥺<br/>I miss Cinderella.<br/>So this happened about a year and a half before the epilogue.<br/>Where do you think Mina got hers done? Lemme know your thoughts 😊😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>